Field
The present specification generally relates to person support apparatuses and, more specifically, to person support apparatuses including person repositioning assembly.
Technical Background
In some surgical procedures, such as a spinal procedure, it may be necessary to reposition a patient between various positions. For example, a surgical procedure may require that a patient is initially oriented in a prone position and may subsequently require that the patient be repositioned to lie on his or her side, or vice versa. A common technique in conventional practice is to summon as many colleagues as practical to lift and maneuver the patient between the various positions. This risk of mishandling the patient makes this technique undesirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative person support apparatuses that include person repositioning assemblies.